


Phobia

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phobia- A persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it…. Everyone has them, even the Shikon Miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dendrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Youko Kurama  
> Series: YuYu Hakusho

**Dendrophobia - A fear of trees...**

In all honesty he should have expected this, the way she trembled as she clung to him, her small body pressed into his larger one as she buried her face in his back. He slim fingers curling in the back of his white shirt as she whimpered and tears gathered in her eyes, the scent of them and her fear wafting around him.

He knew she had been sacred by his beautiful death tree and he slightly regretted using it in her presence. Yet he had been angered, that foolish demon had dared to touch his precious treasure and he was not going to let the offense slip.

He was Youko Kurama he had a reputation to uphold.

With a sigh he detached her iron grip from his robes and turned to face her placing a pale dainty yet deadly clawed finger under her chin to make him look up at him. His deep golden eyes bore into her tearful blue ones and he lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on her pink lips.

He pulled back just lightly his breath fanning over her swollen lips as he gave a small fanged smirk. “Kagome these are just normal trees you’ve no need to fear.” He chuckled as she stuck up her nose at him and tired to act indifferent.

“Youko, _nothing_ in your garden is _just_ normal.” He bit back the prideful evil grin that wanted to spread across his face.

She was right.

 _Nothing_ in his garden was normal.


	2. Chronophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Sesshoumaru  
> Series: InuYasha

**Chronophobia - A fear of time…**

Small fragile shoulders slumped as they gazed down at the depts. Of the well, taking in the worn wood and the vines that crawled up the inside of it. Slim pale arms encased in her almost signature school girl uniform shirt wrapped around a slim waist her gaze not leaving the depts of the well.

Perfectly straight white teeth worried a plump pink lips as she scrunched her pert nose in thought. She was lost to the world around her and deeply engraved in her own. Had he been any other youkai she would have been dead by now. With an inaudible sigh he steeped closer his white robes flowing as he stood before her on the other side of the weld and cast a bored yet semi intrigued golden gaze to the depts the well.

He saw not what entranced her so, all he saw was the dirt bottom of the well yet he knew better the scent of magic was practically engraved into the old wood of the bone eaters well. The very same magic that wrapped around the small miko herself. He knew they held some connection though he knew not to which extent.

It irked him.

His mood semi foul he turned his gaze to the miko and opened perfectly sculpted lips. “Miko.” She merely flicked her gaze up to him a false smile on her lips, her eyes hiding something that troubled her.

“Are you ever afraid of what changes will come with time?” Her words were low and he pondered them slightly.

Him afraid of time? With a light yet somehow elegant scoff his gaze bore into her.

“This Sesshomaru fears not that which he cannot control. You would be wise to do so as well. Time is servant to no one.” He blinked as she smiled brilliantly up at him, reminding him of his ward.

“Thank you my lord.” He merely nodded mutely and watched as she bounded off to no doubt find his half brother, what an odd human female.


	3. Arithmophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Gohan  
> Series: Dragon Ball Z

**Arithmophobia - A fear of numbers…**

Dark blue eyes narrowed at the small so called innocent numbers that stared back at her. She hated the evil things that glared back at her, they were mocking her she knew it. She could feel it in her very bones.  Yet what was even worse was that she feared them just as much, just the thought of them struck fear into her.

As a human it was only natural for that fear to turn to hate.

Gohan sighed as he rubbed the back of his head an nervous chuckle escaping him as his fellow class mate glare at the sheet of simple, to him, math problems. He had agreed to help her with her math homework, simply because he was a nice guy and could never say no to someone.

Let alone the girl he had a crush on for the past six months. Of those six months he had seen her in class only a combined number of four months worth of days. While he knew her various illness were a lie, he would be able to smell the scent of them on her, he knew better then to pry into her personal life. If she wanted him to know the truth she would tell him, and how he wished she wanted him to know.

He pushed the thoughts away and instead focused on her as she worried her bottom lip with her white teeth making it turn red and swell lightly. How he wanted to kiss it. He flushed a bright red and shoved those thoughts away, far away and instead shifted in his seat next to her at the cafe. With a grunt he leaned over to point at problem one.

“Kagome you have to carry the six then divide the whole by two to get X.” He smiled a she turned tearful blue eyes up at him and whimpered as she threw her hands on the table and rested her forehead on it. She let out a few more whimpers before tilting her head to look p at him.

“I hate math.” He smiled and patted her head.

“There, there it’s not that bad.” He rubbed the back of his head as she glared up at him. Okay, for her maybe it was but that was why he was there.


	4. Papaphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Alexander Anderson   
> Series: Hellsing

**Papaphobia - An intense fear of the Roman catholic church…**

White teeth worried a pink plump lip as small hands fidgeted in her long flowing black robes and occasionally fingering the rosary beads that hung from her belt out of nervousness. A light sweat dusted her forehead as she fidgeted even more seeing the large looming church they were approaching. The tick robes and dress he was wearing didn’t help any. She was garbed in the robes of a nun.

She had been somewhat forced to become one once the organization had found out about her powers. She had in lame man terms been drafted by the Iscariot Organization. In truth she had been kidnapped from her home and forced to become a nun and a warrior one at that. While she held no ill will towards the position itself or the religion she still did not like it.

Not one bit.

“Kagome.” A low gruff voice caught her attention and she jumped lightly as a large tanned hand settled on her shoulder. She blushed light as she turned deep blue eyes to meet light green ones. She forced a smile at the man taking in his light blond hair, tan sin, the scar that ran across his cheek, and his constant stubble. He had been her only alley and friend since being transferred. He unlike the others did not look down on the Shinto religion, he didn’t believe in it but he didn’t bad moth it either.

She gave him a small smile as she fingered the beads hanging from her robes once more. “Alexander.” He nodded his head at her and shifted closer, slowing his giant to match hers. He towered over her by almost two full heads. “All be will fine, we just have to check in and say a few prayers before we go out on our newest mission.” She nodded her head.

“Oaky…” She trailed off as he sighed and gave her a small smile she knew he knew how much she disliked checking in at the main headquarters, which so happened to be in the largest church in the city. He had taken her under his wing so to speak and was devoted to showing her the true way. It did get annoying at times but overall he was a nice guy…unless faced with the undead. With a small smile her thoughts and mood in a better place she allowed him to lead her towards the looming church his hand on the small of her back.

With him by her side she knew she would be able to get through this, she just hoped it wasn’t time for mass or they would be stuck there for hours.


	5. Genophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Tony Stark  
> Series: Iron Man

**Genophobia - A fear of sexual relations...**

Lightly tanned cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as dark blue eyes refused to meet smirking brown ones. With a sigh and a slight tremor of fear she pulled away from the man holding her flush to him. She nibbled her bottom lip feeling completely uncomfortable at the intimate position they were in.

It had stared out fine a simple session of fighting over the TV remote on one of his plush black leather couches. Somehow it had turned form an innocent game of keep away to something much more.

Something sexual and it made her toes curl.

And not in a good way.

It wasn’t that he disgusted her, she was dating him for God’s sake, he was handsome, rich, affectionate, caring …loving, and as he liked to put it Tony ‘Fucking’ Stark. But that right there was the problem, he had the libido of a rabbit in heat and she had one like a dead fish.

It wasn’t she disliked sex, the few times he had coaxed her into it having sexual relations it had been good, awkward, but good. It was just the fact that the thought of being inmate made her sick to her stomach. It was irrational and unfounded but she Kagome Higurashi, the girlfriend of Tony Stark, was afraid of sex.

She felt horrid because she knew he could have anyone he wanted in his bed, yet he chose her and he was loyal to her. Something many thought he could never be. With ashamed blue eyes she tried to force herself to relax under him yet blinked as he sat up and pulled her into side and settled into the couch as he flipped on the TV.

“Tony?” She knew he had been aroused, she could feel it when he had lain on top of her and one glance at the tent in his pants confirmed that he was still turned on. He merely shot her a cocky grin and gave her a small kiss on the nose before turning back to the TV.

“Let’s watch shark week.” She smiled s she snuggled up next to him. The things he did for her made her heart swell and with a smile she curled into his side even more in love with him then before.

Maybe just maybe she would work up the courage to give him a hand job…


	6. Chaetophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Logan  
> Series: X Men

**Chaetophobia - A fear of hair…**

Pink lips smiled as they were ravaged by a pair of rough manly ones. A small heated gasp was torn from them as the teeth bit and nibbled a lightly tanned neck. Small dainty hands tangled in wild black locks as large rough calloused hands explored her own womanly body.

Tracing her curves through he skin tight yellow and blue suit.

_“Logan…”_ It was a low breathy whisper that sent shivers down the large males body, manly pride swelling in him as the woman in his arms mewled in his ear. He pressed her smaller curvier form into the wall, grinding into her to show her what she did to him.

Flushed cheeks burned as they felt the proof of what she did to the man ravaging her throat and pressing her into the cool wall of the training room. To think a sparring match would be taken his far. Then again everyone knew they had unresolved sexual tension.

It was time to resolve it.

With heated eyes she shoved her hands under his shirt and paled as she felt the dark black curls of hair that seemed to blanket him. She paled and pulled hands away as if seared by the insane amount of chest hair that she had felt. She pulled away and held a hand not her stomach as if sick.

“Oh God…” Dread settled in her as she watched him tear off his shirt and move closer. She darted away from him and ran out of the room without a another word.

Logan blinked she looked after Kagome completely confused as to why she would run away from him just when things were about to get even better. With a grumble he punched the wall, sexual tension turning to anger, not at her but at the fact that something had spooked her off, and stalked out of the room to hit the showers.

He needed a nice cold one before seeking out the small woman and to find out what had spooked her. 


	7. Geumatophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Goku  
> Series: Dragon Ball Z

**Geumatophobia - A fear of taste…**

She scrunched up her nose as she watched her husband shovel food into his mouth like he was starving. He wasn’t for she kept her man happy and fed like a proper blushing young bride. How he could eat all that and not care that all the tastes were mixing together was beyond her.

Then again he was an endless pit, a byproduct of being a Sayain.

She was just glad she didn’t have to cook today, they had been invited to her cousin’s cook out and since her cousin had know him since he was a boys he had all kinds of food ready. She had I fact had the whole ordeal catered, how she envied Bluma.

 “Agoome!!” She blinked at the horrid mispronunciation of her name and turned towards her husband and blinked. He looked like a hamster his cheeks stuffed with food as he called her name. With a sigh she grabbed a nearby napkin ad wiped his face free of the food that head somehow not made it into his mouth.

“Dear don’t talk with your mouth full.” Her tone was light and playful. He grinned as he quickly swallowed all the food in his mouth and grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah sorry but here try this!” She blinked as a small miniature octopus thing was shoved in her face by his chopsticks. She quickly pulled away and let out a low hiss as its beady eyes gazed into her, sending shivers down her spine.

“No!” She flushed as he gave her the puppy dog look but she shook her head, she hated eating anything she had never eaten before. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. She dodged his hand as he tried to shove it in her mouth and glared at him.

Goku pouted as she stood up and glared down at him, he knew she had an aversion to trying new things, she was very particular about how things tasted but he knew she would love this…thing! Whatever it was it was so yummy and burst in your mouth when you chewed it! With a happy go lucky grin he stood up and approached her, the food held out before him like a peace offering.

“Try it please?” She glared at him as he approached and turned her head away from him her arms crossed over her chest. “Nope, nu-uh _not_ going to happen.” She yelped as he mad e grab for her and glared at him as Bluma and the others laughed watching the newlywed couple bicker playfully over food.

Narrowed blue eyes glared at him. “Don’t you dare.” The threat hug in the air and he merely ignored it as he moved quickly and shoved the food in her mouth.

She paled as the taste exploded in her mouth and with a retching sound she spit it out and made faces at the taste still assaulted her taste buds. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and downed it once she was done she turned slightly watered eyes towards her husband and growled darkly. “You’re going to regret that.” With that she gave chase to him as he ran away from her laughing happily.


	8. Amaxophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Bruce Wayne  
> Series: Batman Begins

**Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car…**

She had heard the rumors all over town, they were all anyone one talked about. Gotham was a cut off from the main land and as such had a sense of exclusiveness. So any little thing that happened was usually gossiped about. Working in Wayne tower didn’t help much, she loved her job it was the gossiping that got to her.

Yet for once she was glad she paid some attention to the gossip that floated around the cubicles. Otherwise she would have thought herself insane because really. What sane person would make up a crime fighting man dressed as a bat?

Her dark blue eyes peeked to her left and took in the stoic man as he focused on the task at hand. His face, what she could see of it from under the mask, was blank and his hands were on the steering wheel of the insanely pimped out car they were in. He had said nothing since he had saved her from the group of thugs and deposited her in the passenger seat of his car.

She herself was to busy biting her lip as they sped down the highways of the city, police sirens blaring as they gave chase to the ‘vigilante’ of Gotham, her hands clenched in her torn black skirt. Even if she wasn’t busy trying not to freak out and have a panic attack at the erratic way he drove she doubted she would have known what to say.

So instead of dwelling on the fact that she was being rude, for her mother had raised her better then that, she clenched her eyes shut and let out a low whimpering moan as the street lamps flashed by insanely fast. In her head she repeated a small mantra.

‘Don’t throw up, for the love of god do _not_ throw up.’

Batman, secretly known as Bruce Wayne to a select few, cast a small worried glance at his worker, for he knew everyone who worked at Wayne tower, and frowned. He had come upon the scene while patrolling the streets and had been appalled and slightly angered that she was being attacked by a group of thugs and took swift action. She was known as ‘smiley’ in the tower because she was always smiling and doing whatever she could to make the day better for everyone.

She was dear to almost all who worked at Wayne tower, himself included, so after he had taken care of the thugs attempting t attack and rape her he turned on her to check her for injury. She was relatively fine her clothes were dirty and torn and she had a small bump on the back of head. So of course he was worried, it wouldn’t do for her to get a concussion.

Yet he knew the police would be slow to arrive, a usual, and he didn’t want to chance her falling asleep or getting attacked again so he had merely picked her up and placed her in his car. Deeming it easier and faster to take her to the ER himself. Of course as soon as he got in his car said police would show up and decided to give chase.

They still thought he was a ‘bad guy’. Honestly.

His attention was drawn back to Kagome, her face a sickly pale green, as she let out a small rattling breath. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you okay?” His voice was low and gravely. He watched with wide eyes as her body gave a small tremor and she threw up, all over the passenger seat floor.

Alfred was _not_ going to be happy.


	9. Hypnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Bane  
> Series: Batman- The Dark Knight Rises

**Hypnophobia** **– A fear of sleep…**

Her eyes burned and itched, begging to be allowed to close if only for a second. She fought the urge tooth and nail going as far as to dig her nails into her to skin. She knew that if she let them slide shut for even an instant _it_ would take hold of her.

It would her down, drag her into a state of unconsciousness so deep that she wouldn’t be able to wake up when the nightmares came. They always came.

How she loathed it, hated it, and feared it.

It was sleep.

Normal people loved to sleep, there were others who slept their lives away, she herself hated it and avoided it as much as humanly possible. She had good reason to, she was in a hellhole, the only female and while she knew she was safe in her locked cage she was still always worried of the what if.

Plus with sleep came dreams and with dreams came the nightmares and with the nightmares came the memories.

Memories of a time long since passed, a time she had been spit out of and tossed into this hellhole.

The Pit.

She fidgeted as she felt it sink its teeth into her and added more pressure behind her biting nails, enough to draw blood. She savored the stinging feeling as it made adrenaline flow through her veins. She would be able to fight it off for another hour at most.

She jumped, her body jittery form the lack of sleep, when the door to her cell was opened. She turned fearful blurry eyes tot eh intruder yet relaxed on a minuscule level when she saw who it was.

“Bane.” Her voice was hoarse form the insane thirst that constantly plagued them all. He merely shut and locked the door behind him and approached her. His face was hidden behind a cloth, as always, hiding his facial expressions from her.

Yet she knew he was worried, he hated when she did this but she _had_ to. She didn’t want to sleep, _ever_. Yet instead of berate her and lecture her he merely sat on her small cot, it creaked under his weight, and gathered her into his arms. She stiffened yet allowed herself to relax but only a bit.

She inhaled his musty scent and sighed as he ran large calloused fingers though her hair. She knew what he was trying to do, he wanted her to sleep, to get comfortable enough to pass out. She wouldn’t, but she would take the comfort her offered her. 


	10. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Bruce Banner  
> Series: Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Bunny! Love you deary~ <3

**Astraphobia – A fear of thunder and lightning…**

Even as a small child she had hated thunderstorms, the loud thunder the flashes of lighting the savage wind. She hated them and ran into her parents bed when they occurred, as did every child when young. Snuggling between her parents where she was safe and sound.

Only problem?

She had never grown out of it.

She whimpered as the loud thunder roared outside her house and clenched her eyes shut at the lighting stuck and the rain pelted her window. Sadly she no longer lived with her mother and could not run into her bed for comfort.

Luckily she had her boyfriend to turn to and with a yelp at a partially window rattling crack of thunder she flung herself onto him and curled in on him trying to melt into him. Her nails dug small crests into his pale skin as she clung to him like a cat would when held over water.

Her boyfriend merely grunted and shifted, still semi asleep, and cracked open a brown eye. Without his glasses his vision was a bit blurry but he knew who it was and with a sigh he pulled her closer. He knew of her fear of thunderstorms and while being a man of science he saw it as unfounded he still comforted her.

He was a big old softie when it came to her. He nuzzled her neck as she trembled in his arms and laid a kiss to her racing pulse.

“Shh Kagome I’m here.” She cuddled closer and nuzzled into his chest.

“Bruce…” She yelped again as a loud crack of thunder echoed in the night and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. It took a lot to scare him anymore, he had trained himself t not react to things normally lest the other guy come out and this was just another thing that he no longer batted an eye at.

Sadly Kagome would never get over her fear no matter what yet secretly he enjoyed it. He loved when she turned to him or comfort and affection and he knew that come the morning he would be buying Thor a gyro, thought he was not the cause of the storm he _was_ known as the God of Thunder, the man had become addicted to them.


	11. Francophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Tamaki Suoh  
> Series: Ouran High School Host Club

**Francophobia- Fear of France or French culture**

Dark blue eyes stared in fear at the flamboyant man who was _sashaying_ around the room, roses falling as he made a grand spectacle of himself. She glanced around at the others in the room all the females were busy fawning over him and the other males looked bored as if used to it.

Then again he _was_ Tamaki Suoh, and this _was_ the host club so she mused hey were used to it. She shot a glance towards her cousin Haruhi and blinked as she realized the girl in drag was merely sipping at her tea. She fidgeted a bit as she wrung her fingers around the straps of the bento she held in her hands.

The younger girl had forgotten her lunch at home and she had decided to bring it to her, it was the least she could do for her and her father letting her stay with them so she could attend Ouran High. Yet as the blonde male twirled, yes _twirled_ , on the tips of his toes his dark brown eyes sparkling as they caught sight of her she felt hived break out across her skin.

It wasn’t the fact that he was so…flamboyant that bugged her it was the fact that he was half French. She didn’t know where her fear of the French stemmed from, then again it was called a phobia for a reason, all she knew was that she had it and as he moved to grasp her hands in his she freaked out.

With a startled squeak she threw the bento at his face and fled the scene hoping to god he didn’t follow her.

To bad for her he sat there on the floor being fawned over by host club patrons he could only gaze after the girl who had thrown a commoners bento in his face.

He wanted to know more about her.


	12. Latrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Toshio Ozaki  
> Series: Shiki

**Latrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors.**

A dainty pale hand fidgeted as she sat on the examination table in the small doctors office. Being the hospital of a small town it was small compared to the ones in Tokyo yet still struck the same amount of fear into her.

She hated going to the doctors, loathed it and only went if she really had to but this was one time that she had no choice but to go in for a checkup. Even so as she sat there fidgeting in her olive green dress she couldn’t help but to gaze around in suspicion.

She jumped as the door opened and the doctor stepped in, he was young maybe only a few years older then her twenty five and looked a nit haggard. His dark brown hair was somewhat messy on his chin was covered in stubble.

She mused it was to be excepted he was the only doctor in the town and he was no doubt catching flak for all the deaths occurring. She was one of the few who knew the real cause and was doing her part to protect the people of the town yet still people were dying. Even so she froze as he gave her a small tired smile and held up a chart.

“So Ms. Higurashi what’s the problem?” His voice was a bit rough and she knew it was because he was a chain smoker, working at the town store she knew he went through four packs every three days. She didn’t approve of his habit but honestly it was none of her business, plus she had met his wife.

She felt guilty for that thought but it was well known their marriage was a farce, a political one if you would. Even so she was not here to judge his wife, the shrew, but here for a reason. With a flush she shifted again and looked away from him as he stared at him.

“I’m here for my annual Pap smear. Dr. Ozaki.” Her face was red and she refused to look at him as he let out a small surprised breath.

She hated going to the doctors.


	13. Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: InuYasha
> 
> Series: InuYasha

 

**Acrophobia – Fear of heights**

 

He knew she hated it, ridding on his back as he soared through the air. Jumping and leaping and soaring. It made her skin crawl.  
She would clench her eyes shut,whimper and cling to him like a child. The wind whistling through her hair and popping her ears.

The ground flying by oh so far below..

The fear of falling ever present in her mind.

It was a silly fear.

She knew he would never drop her, he had promised to protect her and he always kept his promises.

Yet it was always there at the fore front of her mind.

Inuyasha sighed under his breath as he felt her quiver, burying her forehead in his back. He knew her fear, could smell it rolling off of her. Yet she still rode upon his back without a compliant. He admired her for that she never shrank away from her fears, she always faced them head on, head held high.

It was just the fact that she would press so closely to him.

Her breasts pressed into his back, her small gasps and moans in his ears...

It was sinful.

It was a good thing she couldn’t see the tent in his overly baggy pants.

With an internal groan he tightened his hold on her quivering thighs and stomped down his less then pure thoughts.

“You’ll be fine I promise.”

 


	14. Xenophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Master Chief (John 117)
> 
> Series: Halo

**Xenophobia – Fear of aliens**

As a Spartan solider she was not supposed to feel fear. It was supposed to have been trained away, beat out of her, yet she felt it.

Every time they were briefed for a new mission...  


Going over slides.  


The Covenant soldiers glaring back at her from the projected image as she absorbed the mission like a god solider.  


As they sat in there appointed pods, waiting to be dispatched that fear only grew and like any good solider she channeled it into hate and adrenaline.  


Yet it was always there whispering for her to run, to get away.  


She had never given in but it was oooh so tempting...  


“Higurashi, pay attention.” She blinked at the order and turned to face the speaker. She smiled under her helmet. It was him, Master Chief. Her hero, idol, and captain.  


He was the perfect solider , he felt no fear.  


She longed to be like him.  


She nodded her head, taking comfort in the way he subtlety shifted closer to her, offering her comfort. Many a time they had discussed her fear during pillow talk.  


Yet they were on a mission, not in their bed in their shared quarters, so she could not allow anything to distract from the mission at hand. With a salute she sat up straighter and clenched her gun to her.   


“Sir, yes sir.”


	15. Achluophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Lee
> 
> Series: Walking Dead (Game)

**Achluophobia – fear of darkness**

It was a fear as old as time.

Something that all people feared at least once in their lives.

As blue eyes gazed out into the sea of darkness, trying in vain to see anything out there. Anything....

Slowly shapes began to form, shambling, lurking....crawling out from the darkness visions of hell began to form.

A sigh escaped chapped lips as the shades were released, a slim figure leaning on the wall next to the window. “Walkers.”

Her words were hollow, tired. Small arms wrapped around a thin waist and she smiled down at the young girl looking up at her with scared brown eyes.

“It’ll be okay Clem.” She shared a look with the only other occupant of the dark room. He was tall, dark skinned, and looked weary and worse for wear. They all did.

“Lee’s here, he’ll protect us.” She gave a brave smile, leading the girl towards an old musty couch. They sank into it, letting themselves relax for the first time in days.

Atlanta had been hard as hell to get out, they had lost almost everyone. They were all that was left of a group that used to be in the double digits. Kenny and his family had fled, leaving them to fend for themselves.

It was fine, they were a three digit family anyways.

Lee gave a tired sigh as he flopped on the couch next to the females, how had he become a father and a husband in less than three months? Things had gone to hell since the outbreak...things would never be the same.

But at least...at least he had them. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Whatever. 


	16. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: SpiderMan
> 
> Series: The Amazing Spider Man

**Arachnophobia – fear of spiders**

* * *

It was only natural that she feared spiders, an overgrown spider demon had spent two years trying to kill her...

So as this so called 'Spider Man' held her in his arms, swinging from web to web over rushing new york tariff she couldn't help but to panic.

She struggled and wiggled and tried to push away from him, not caring about the five story drop. She would take that and the lizard man over this 'friendly neighborhood' spider man any day.

"Put me down! Put me down, put me down!" Panic filled her veins as he strengthened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his body, his aura of spider projecting towards her.

He grunted as she elbowed him in the side, skidding to a stop on a rooftop, he hissed as she stomped on his foot and let her go, watching as she shivered and did a weird dance, as if trying to brush off the memory of his touch.

"I'm sorry but I hate spiders!" He couldn't help but to chuckle, of all the things she was afraid of it was spiders, not him dropping her, not the lizard man he had saved her from but spiders...


	17. Cyberphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Tony Stark
> 
> Series: Iron Man 3

**Cyberphobia – fear of or aversion to computers**

* * *

She was never very up to date on the new 'tech' hell she barely knew how to turn on her 'ancient' computer. Souta was the tech expert in their small family. So how in the hell was she sitting in the Tony 'Fucking' Starks lab watching him tinker with some sort of mother board thingy ma bob?

"Kagome, I need another zap." She sighed, he didn't even bother to look up from his work. She merely lifted a hand and jabbed him in the back, letting her miko powers flow into him.

She was his personal...generator.

Ever since the whole 'New York' ordeal his spark thingy ma bob had been on the fritz, none of his technology could save him. Kind of happened when you were exposed to magic, gods, and aliens. Nick had recalled her and her...unusual 'energy' and well yeah.

She did owe him, but damn if being around all this technology didn't bug her, it was unnatural and had made human contact...so...impersonal...no one just talked anymore, they were always on their phones or tablets.

She shook her head, didn't they ever see IRobot? She glanced around at all the Iron Men suits lining the room and shivered...

"Ms. Higurashi are you okay?" She jumped at the AI's voice and merely gulped as Tony finally looked up from his project and stared at her.

"Yeah, just dandy...Jar." She still felt on edge knowing her every move was being recorded.

Literally every freaking move...


	18. Androphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Superman
> 
> Series: Justice League

**Androphobia – fear of men.**

* * *

Having grown up on the Island of Paradise along with her sister Amazons Kagome had never seen a man in her twenty three years of life. She had heard of them and their horrid deeds. Their greed and evilness. All of them had, it had been drilled into their heads by their mothers and their mothers before them.

Men were evil.

Men were scary.

So when their beloved princess had left the safety and sanctuary of their home to travel into the world of man everyone had been scared and worried for her.

She was their jewel.

Of course they rejoiced when she came home a few years later yet were stunned to see she had not one man but two in tow!

Two men!

The shockwave ran through the island and resounded through all of them. Fear, anger and betrayal were only some of the feelings she and her fellow sisters had felt that day. Yet they listened to the tales spun by their beloved princess and soon it was decided that it was time for them to step out of paradise and into the world of men.

Into the future.

Very few had volunteered to go back with their princes and into the world of man, the fear was strong, and she was one of the few. It was her, Sango, and Ayame that had dared to take the hand extended to them from the world of man.

It was a hard transition, yet they took it in stride. They proved their worth to those around them and things were going well.

Even so she still clammed up when ever she was left alone with any male, no matter how many times they had gone on missions with them. No matter how many times they had been saved by them or vice versa. The fear of men was literally beat into her.

So as he stood there, the man of legend himself, she could only force a smile. While she knew he would never purposely hurt, he had saved her a few times in the past, she could only stare at him in a mixture of awe and slight fear. Watching his every move with her body tensed and ready to fight.

He was a god among men.

Superman.

"Er-...hi." She felt like a small child. A blush covered her face as he gave her a charming smile, his own blue eyes locking with hers. She barely resisted the urge to flinch as he moved closer to her, his body mere inches from her own. "How are you?" She had no doubt he could hear her racing heart. Hear the sweat as it built up along her body yet he made no comment on it. Instead he offered her a small warm smile.

Calloused fingers pushed a lock of raven hair behind a pert ear, her toes curling as he looked down at her smaller frame. "Good. It's getting better." It was true, she hadn't bolted yet.

He gave a grin, happy to see his newest teammate was making strides with her 'male issues' Diana had them as well when she had first come to them. In all honesty she still held fast to a lot of her pre programmed ways, as did the others. Kagome was the only one who was willing to make a true effort to overcome her programming. It terrified her yet she didn't give up. It was a fact that had endeared her to almost all of the team.

Without thinking he reached out and gave her shoulder a pat. Once he had realized what he had done he froze, waiting for her to either flee or hit him. "Ah! Sorry!"

Her whole body was tense as she focused on breathing, one, two, three... Slowly her body tensed as she gave him a small smile, her cheeks feeling warm. "It's fine..." She gave him an awkward pat on the arm back and glanced behind her, chewing on her lip. She had reached her limit. With a strained smile she gave him a nod before curtly walking out of the room.

Superman could only smile, this was the first time she had ever willing touched him, or any man for that matter, he was glad she was making progress! He couldn't wait to tell Bruce.


	19. Decidophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Rick Grimes
> 
> Series: Walking Dead (TV Show)

**Decidophobia – fear of making decisions**

* * *

She didn't know how he could do it. Make all the decisions no one else wanted to make. To be responsible for all of them. To hold their lives in his tired and worn hands. He was praised when things went right, a successful raid, the acquiring of new and helpful people. They sang his praises! Rick was a real leader, a good upstanding guy!

Yet when something went wrong they were quick to judge. The loss of a member...coming home from a raid empty handed. They turned their backs to him, whispered and made horrid rumors. Yet he took it all in stride, he was their leader. It came with the job, he would grin and bear it. Yet...lately he had been cracking under the pressure, they could all see it. Losing Lori had been hard, even though they weren't still in love when she had passed on he still cared about her.

Carl was still so angry about that, that his father had chosen her over his mother, but in Rick's defense she had chosen Shane over him long before she had even been welcomed into the fold. So now as she sat there on the thin cot of their shared cell she could only shiver. In her hands was a rare but converted pregnancy test, it's positive blue symbol glaring up at her.

She swallowed her mouth suddenly dry as she looked up at him, his face was unreadable, his thoughts were no doubt racing a mile a minute. She was pregnant...with his child! It would be foolish to keep the child, this was not a world anyone should be born into...yet she didn't want to...

But it would the best for everyone if she did! With watering eyes she looked up at him, it would be his decision.

His choice.

Her heart beat like a drum in her chest drowning out everything else as he opened his mouth to speak.

 


	20. Radiophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Bruce Banner
> 
> Series: Post Avengers

**Radiophobia – fear of radioactivity or X-rays**

* * *

Being a grandchild of Hiroshima she had always had a fear that something might be off about her. That she held some form of ticking time bomb in her, a dormant cell just jammed packed with radion just waiting to get out. It was silly a fear, going to med school she knew that it wasn't possible, well not very likely.

She had learned on her fifteenth birthday that many things that were deemed impossible were actually possible.

Demons.

Time travel.

And magic oh my!

All of that had come to an end two years later, after which she moved on in her life, went to school, graduated and was now in college, and interning at Stark Industries.

Sadly the head of the company, Tony Stark himself, took a shine to her and pulled some strings and she was a glorified lab tech.

Meaning she had to sit in the room and take notes as he fiddled about with 'medical stuff', as he put it. Sadly he was far more interested in his non human research and often left her with his 'science bro' Bruce Banner.

Just sitting in the same room as him made her whole body stiff, she knew the story, knew what he could become and why he could become it.

Obviously he wasn't contagious, if he was he would not be out and about, let alone sitting next to her as he looked into a microscope. Yet there was that nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her to get away. To run.

She blinked as he grabbed her hand with his own and gave a it alight squeeze. "You know its not contagious but if it would make you feel better you can go find Tony and bug him." She frowned, his voice was even, not at all betraying the guilt and shame he felt. She could see the way his aura dimmed and she hated herself for doing that to him. With a smile she squeezed his hand back, shoving her irrational fear down and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"It's fine, besides, I'm not really into men who play with tin cans." They both shared a small laugh, knowing that Tony hated that one particular insult the most.


	21. Hemophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Glenn
> 
> Series: Walking Dead (TV Show)

**Hemophobia– fear of blood**

* * *

Everyone was on edge lately, jumping at their own shadows, flinching away from every sound. It was to be expected they had lost so many when cell block C had been attacked by their own, the result of a new sickness that came in hard and fast. It came out of no where, a sickness that was believed to be a result of the dead walking around.

It wouldn't be a shock, dead bodies were toxic, if left enough on their own let alone ones that were up and about drudging through everything and every place possible in search of food. It was only a matter of time before some form of virus or bacteria became airborne. Yet it still took them all by shock, they were blind sided.

Blitzed.

They thought they were finally safe. The Governor was gone, their home had become stronger and they had a lot more people to help carry the burden of keeping the large prison up and running. Sure she and Glenn still had to go on runs with the others to get supplies. But things were getting back to normal, well as normal as they could be in this kind of world.

Now everyone was constantly scared, separating off into groups and casting dark suspicious glare anytime someone so much as sneezed. The choice had been made to isolate anyone that so much as coughed from the general population.

It was a precaution, and truth be told it probably mixed those who had normal colds with those who had the 'walkers flu' together yet it was all they could to. Plus it gave them a chance to observe the sickness, to let them see how it progressed. It came on like a regular cold then progressed into more flu like symptoms. As a nurse she was trained to pay attention to those kinds of things, she along side with Hershel had figured out the warning signs of the final stage of the 'walkers flu'.

To cough blood was a sign that you were close to giving into the sickness. It was the last warning sign. It let everyone around you know that you were on deaths door and that it was time to lock you in a cell so that when you did change you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. It was a sad grim fate.

Daryl had taken a group to go and get some meds from a near by veterinarian school, hoping to be able to save as many as they could with whatever form of antibiotics they could find. It was a slim chance that anything was still left there, let alone that it would be able to cure this new sickness yet they had to hold onto that hope.

It was the only thing that kept her going as she sat across from Glenn, separated by the visitors bullet proof glass. He was pale, and sweaty, with big dark circles under his eyes as he tried to force a smile at her. "I-I'll be fine Kagome you should be helping Carol with the kids." His voice was shaky and she could only force her own smile, her hand resting on the cold glass that kept them apart.

She jumped as his whole body racked with a deep throaty cough, his shaky hands raising a white handkerchief to his mouth. She winced at every cough he let out and could only swallow hard as he pulled the handkerchief away hastily, trying to hide the red blotches of blood that drenched it.

She could only pray that Daryl and the others would make it back in time, she could not lose Glenn.


	22. Heliophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Akira
> 
> Series Dance In the Vampires Bund

**Heliophobia – fear of sunlight**

* * *

Being a vampire came with a whole new set of rules, the main one being that the sun could and would hurt you, maybe even kill you, if you stepped out into it. It was a hard adjustment for her, she had come back from her journey in the feudal era with very little left of the naive young girl who had fallen through the well. Back to a world where vampires were not only real but now out in the open.

She had been happy, she had some from of her old life left, until she had been attacked and changed. Being a miko had almost nothing to do with why she had been attacked. It was her scent, she had been told many times before in the past that it was mouth watering...well someone decided to see if she really did taste as good as she smelt.

It was her station as a miko that had landed her as the queen's newest bodyguard. It seemed not only humans wanted her dead but some of her own kind as well, and being a miko she could easily dispatch any non human attackers with very little danger to her new queen. So she had become the shadow of yet another woman, literally this time.

She went wherever the child like queen did, and while she liked Mina-sama, she was still getting used to being a vampire and everything that came with it. So as she sat in her own room, adjourned to the queen's, with a small bottle of lotion that would make her body 'sun proof' she could only gulp. It wasn't that she doubted the queens words...it was just...what if it wore off? What if it smudged off, or she missed a spot?

When she had first been attacked and changed she had been foolish and had tried to go outside in the sun, hoping that her powers as a miko would have altered her fate...they had not. She had burned...it had been a sering blistering pain like none other she had ever felt and it had scared her.

She let out a deep sigh, a human reflex she had yet to get rid of, and glanced at Akira. He had become her main companion in her servitude to their queen and they had become quite close...very close. He knew of her fear of the sun and the panic that overwhelmed her every time she had to venture out into it. He gave her a wolfish grin as he approached her and took the bottle of lotion from her shaking hands.

"It'll be fine Kagome, if you're that worried about missing a spot I'll be sure to apply it amply on  _every inch_  of your body." She cracked a grin at his statement and shook her head lightly. Being perverted was not his strong suit but it made her non beating heart flutter that he would try if only to try and ease her worry. With an equally wolfish smile she gave him a wink and let her white robe fall to the floor, baring her naked from to his greedy eyes.


	23. Ophthalmophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Eren Jagger
> 
> Series: Attack On Titan

**Ophthalmophobia – fear of being stared at**

* * *

She could feel their stares, they were boring into her from every direction.

Staring.

Gaping.

Glaring.

Judging.

Accusing.

It made the blood run cold in her veins and her heart skip a beat. She knew there was a sheen of sweat gathering on her brow. The heat from the sun blaring down and her green cloak only added to the gathering sheen, she was sure her face was red.

She gulped thickly, trying to think of what to say...what to do...she wanted to run. Run and never stop running. This was why she had never told anyone about her powers. She had been born with them and had only found out she had them five years ago during the attack. They had saved her life...

Turned the titan to ash as he tried to eat her. Even then those that had seen her powers stared at her, like she was some sort of freak, a monster, it was their gaping at her that let them be caught and eaten thus her secret remained as such.

Until now.

That feeling was returning and was much worse because everyone had seen her use her powers to save a fellow soldier...

The silence seemed to stretch on, it seemed like it would last forever.

Then all at once it was broken, voices were talking, yelling, and shouting. Shouts of savior, goddess and monster rung through the air around her. In an instant she was surrounded by her comrades, theirs blades drawn, ready to strike her down should she make one wrong move.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked around, her body shaking as she met cold guarded eyes. She looked down at the ground, afraid to meet their gazes, yet glanced back up when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Dark blue met dark green.

 _"Eren."_  Her voice was light, barely heard over all the commotion surrounding them, yet he nodded at her and moved to stand in front of her. She could only give a watery smile and clutch at the back of his jacket as he stood between her and those who were staring at her, judging her.


	24. Hoplophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Yoichi Hiruma
> 
> Series: Eyeshield 21

**Hoplophobia – fear of firearms**

* * *

Having spent a majority of her middle school years and a few of her high school years in the past she was used to violence. It happened daily, in the past and present. Yet in the past when things got violent it usually ended in a sword battle with a few battle cries and the sound of clashing swords.

It had gotten to the point where she didn't even bat an eye when Inuyasha and whomever decided to challenge them would just randomly break into a fist or sword fight. So the fact that her cousins team captain was violent and loud didn't bother her a bit. It actually made her feel a bit more at ease.

It was when he broke out those large shiny and overly loud things that she froze up. She was so unused to guns and such that seeing them made her paranoid and scared her. Being a modern girl she wouldn't have seen any in real life other then when the police came to your school and gave their whole 'police are your friends' speech. Hell, most kids saw guns in the movies and games and were so desensitized to them it was scary.

So as she watched him get madder and madder at the lack of discipline his team had she could only fidget, it was only a matter of seconds before he whipped them out and shot at the ground near her cousin and his friends. Honestly she understood his frustration, over the break they were supposed to be training and getting ready for their upcoming game. So to see them fail so utterly at a simple exercise was sad, she had warned Sena that slacking off would bite him in the butt.

"You Goddamn slackers!" She gave a short laugh as Sena began to cower in fear yet stood up, the need to run and get away before he pulled those damn things out driving her. She froze as he reached into his bag and got ready to literally run for the hills, then make up an excuse later when asked why. Yet paused as she saw him drag out a paper fan and begin to beat the living daylights out of the guys.

With a relieved sigh she sat back down on the bleachers and settled in, taking a sick pleasure in the way her cousin was hit upside the head with the paper fan. It's what he deserved for slacking off all new years break.

Hiruma could only grunt as he beat them, wishing he had a gun of some sort in his hands but he knew it would only make Kagome run away, he wasn't stupid he could tell she had a phobia of some sort when it came to his precious babies. He wasn't called a fucking genuis for nothing, so he resolved to leave his babies at home and find a new way to 'motivate' his team. After all, it was worth it if it meant she would stick around. Plus, he had to admit, being old school physical and beating the shit out of his team made it that much more exciting.


	25. Necrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Takashi Komuro
> 
> Series: Highschool Of The Dead

**Necrophobia – fear the dead**

* * *

Everyone feared dying, it was a normal fear for every living thing. A fear of facing the unknown, a heaven or a hell. A judgment in the afterlife.

Well, death was no longer everyone's fear.

Death was a sweet release.

It was the dead you had to fear now.

Freaking zombies.

Yes, Night of the living dead, Walking Dead, Dawn of the dead zombies.

It had happened like a horror movie. one moment everything was fine, she was sitting in her classroom zoning out as the teacher went on about some math problem she would no doubt get wrong on the test then bam!

The PA came on and they listened to the first of many deaths they would witness that day. After the PA went dead everyone panicked, like cattle they ran to the door and flooded into the hallway.

Big mistake.

They were lambs to the slaughter, she herself had holed up in the classroom, only leaving when the screams had died down.

Was it cowardly, probably to some.

Was she alive?

Yes.

As she crept down the bloodied and abandoned hallways of what was once her high school, a baseball bat in hand, she could only breath. She was terrified. Sure she like almost every other teen in the world had seen zombies movies, her first had been Dawn of The Dead, and had boasted of a zombie apocalypse plan.

It was all talk, no one ever expected it to  _actually_  happen.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she bit her lip. Her first thought was of her family, were they okay? The thoughts raced in her head until she pushed them down, she needed to pay attention. As if on cue the glass behind her stirred, she whirled on her heels and froze as she saw what was left of a freshman, bloody torn clothes, skin and muscle torn apart to reveal the pale white of bone.

She didn't think twice, she started swinging, aiming for the head and whatever else was in her way. The body lurched back and flailed as she took a few more swings, if only she had her bow. She was the vice captain of the archery team. If she had her bow she could find a perch and just snipe the...things as they came in sight.

But she didn't.

With each blow more tears fell from her eyes, her fingers had gone numb around the cold metal of the bat.

In no time the things head was mush, splattered on the floor yet she couldn't stop bringing the bat down. She was almost in hysterics when she felt it, a hand on her shoulder, she let out a loud cry and turned on the tips of her toes, the bat raised to defend herself. "Whoah! Calm down!" The bat fell from her hands she gazed into the warm living eyes of a fellow student. Yeah, he had blood splatter on his face and a bruise on his cheek but he was alive, not one of those things.

Without even thinking she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen yet didn't care. He was alive he wasn't one of those...zombies. Her body shivered as the mere thought of the word.

Takashi merely sighed, placing a hand on the crying girls back, he recalled her name. Kagome Higurashi. The vice captain of the archery team, every boy knew her. She was on the same level pedestal as Saeko, both were beauties and were well versed in their chosen art.

So to see her so freaked out was a bit upsetting, then agains given the circumstances it would be odd if she wasn't freaked out. Even so he kept a close eye on their surroundings though, he didn't want to let his guard down and get caught by a hoard of those things. He had already seen it happen a few times today.

It wasn't pretty.

She knew she probably looked blubbering mess but damn, it wasn't every day the zombie apocalypse happened. Even so she had to pull herself together, if she didn't it would mean the end for her. So with a few more sniffles she reigned in her emotions, going into the same zen mode as when she practiced her archery.

With a thick swallow she stepped back from the one holding her and gave a forced smile. "Sorry..its just..." She trailed off not knowing what to say. He gave a small grin and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know...its' fine. If it makes you feel any better the last girl I tried to save hit me." It was true Rei had smacked him and run off with her boyfriend the second the shit hit the fan. He was trying to find them when he had stumbled upon one of the five beauties' of their school.

She gave a small strained smile and glanced around, they were safe for now but it wouldn't last. She didn't want to be there when more of those things showed up. So with a grim frown of her lips she turned back to the boy. She vaguely recognized him as one of the guys that hung around Rei. Rei was a nice girl but a bit dramatic at times.

"Ah, Takshi right?" Takashi blinked hearing his name from her mouth. "Er, yeah and you're Kagome." It was her turn to blink as she nodded. "Yeah...anyways. I think we should move. I don't want to be here if more of those things show up."

He nodded, noticing the way she clenched her muscles at the thought, it was easy to see she was scared, then again so was he. "Yeah. Let's go. Maybe we can get to the archery range and grab you a bow before we start looking for survivors." She nodded as she bent down to pick up her forgotten bat and held a firm grip on it, she noticed her to was sporting a bat and smiled. "Great minds." They shared a small grin before moving down the hall.

With each step Kagome could feel the fear creep up on her yet pushed it down as she moved closer to Takashi. It wasn't just her life that was on the line now, it was his to and she would do her best to keep him alive. Now with a goal in mind she was able to focus on it instead of the fear of the zombies lurking around almost every corner.

It was a great distraction.

 


	26. Spectrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Danny Phantom
> 
> Series: Danny Phantom

**Spectrophobia – fear of ghosts and phantoms**

* * *

 

It wasn’t  that she feared them, she was a miko for God’s sake. It was just the fact that they loved to follow her once they figured out she could see them. Some of them were nice, others were just plain mean going all ‘Grudge’ on her.

So when of course she would avoid the usual places you would find them, graveyards, funeral homes, hospitals. Etc. The sad thing? They were everywhere. Most didn’t get to choose when or where they died, some didn’t even know they were dead.

It was sad, and she wondered if one day she too would be just another ghost walking around, not even knowing she was dead.

Anyways, the ghost before her...he gave off an odd feeling, like he wasn’t...right. So she watched him quietly observing him as he he stood, having fallen into her living room out of nowhere. Almost making her scream.

Bright green eyes looked around the room in shock, as a hand ran through silver locks. “Damnit, stupid Vlad...I swear if I miss my SAT’s I’m going to throw him into the ghost zone and leave him there for a month!” She blinked, SAT’s? Ghost zone?

She tilted her head watching as he turned around in a circle, getting his bearings. He froze when he noticed her watching him. She gave a grin, feeling cheeky that for once she got the drop on one of them.

“You can see m-” He was cut off by another much older ghost appearing out of nowhere giving her a heart attack! She held a shaky hand over her rapidly beating heart watching as the older male tried to tackle the younger male, “Get out both of you, you get out!” Both ghosts merely gapped at her as she stormed out of the room cursing ghosts and their lack of boundaries.

It was a real shame, because the one with white hair was super cute, then again she did have a predisposition to males with silver and white hair...she screamed as a resident ghost, riled up by the two newcomers, appeared before her as a bloody floating head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I've moved out on my own. It's my first place and I love it. It's also why I've been more MIA than usual. Also I have Anime Detour this weekend! Huzzah! Anyone else go to anime conventions? If so which ones? :D


	27. Atychiphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Lloyd Irving
> 
> Series: Tales of Symphonia

**Atychiphobia – Fear of Failure**

* * *

The Chosens journey was a long pericles one, many had failed in the past, thus the Regeneration never happened. The world was in chaos because of the shortage of mana. The Desian's were also running rampant. Doing as they pleased on and off the human ranches.

It disgusted her to see them do as they pleased and no one in the village even batted an eye, so long as they were safe they didn't care.

It made her stomach churn.

She and her brother had been found by Dirk, their adopted father, after their mothers had been slain by the Desain's, a fact they just now found out, and it only fueled her anger.

As if sensing her anger her adopted brother glanced at her, his tired brown eyes seeking out her own blue ones. It had been a long day of traveling, in hopes of catching up to Colette, and now they had made camp for the night.

Genius was already asleep, the younger boy was not used to such physical labor. They were, their father had introduced them to hard work as young children, it had made them stronger.

They would need all the strength they could muster if they were to not fail. The thought of it made her stomach churn and a light sweat from on her forehead.

The thought of failing scared her, terrified her. So many had fallen before them, what made them so different then them? What would she do if her brother was hurt or even worse, killed?

Her heart skipped a beat at the agonizing thought.

She barely twitched as her brother grabbed her hand in his larger more calloused one, running his fingers over her knuckles. "Calm down Kagome, no use getting upset now. You need to rest." The calm wise words were so uncharacteristic of him.

Then again their world had been turned upside down in the course of two days, they were exiled, had found out the truth of their mother's deaths, and he had been betrayed by the his first love.

While she had lied to him to protect him it still cut him deep, it made her dislike the ditzy blonde that owned her brothers heart, and that was a hard feat to manage. While she liked the girl, thought of her as a friend on some levels, she was also jealous of her, well of the affection her brother held for her.

It was a jealousy she should not have, for he was her brother but her heart did not care. It wasn't as if they were related by blood anyways...

Shoving the thoughts down she curled her fingers around his slightly larger hand. "What if we fail?" Her voice was a low whisper and it made him sigh, with a small grin he untangled his hand from hers, ignoring her upset look, and threw his arm around her, pulling her to his side. She flushed slightly, as she listened his to even breaths. "We won't." His voice held such conviction that she let it settle inside her and plant a seed of hope. They couldn't' fail, they had to help Colette regenerate the world, it would make all deasin's pay.

Even so that small voice in the back of her head nagged at you. "What if you get hurt?" Her fingers curled in his red jacket making him sigh and give a sheepish grin. He pulled her closer and let out a deep sigh. "I can't promise I won't but I promise I won't die." She glared at him, not liking his attempt at a joke.

"Lloyd, I can't lose you." Her tone stirred something in him and he could only nod, trying to push the familiar yet unsettling feelings stirring in his chest down. "You won't I promise. I'll protect you." She merely bit her lip, making the same vow in her head and her heart. She would protect her brother no matter what.

She would not lose him.

Not to the Deasins, and not to Colette.


	28. Autophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Teen Wolf
> 
> Make: Derek Hale

**Autophobia – fear of being alone or isolated**

* * *

She had never liked to be alone, even as a baby she cried if she was left alone in a room, as a toddler she was glued to her mother or father. Even now at the age of thirteen she didn't like to be alone, no matter how much her cousins teased her.

Then came her younger brother. Who as soon as he could crawl followed her around like a lost puppy. It made her happy, their pack was close, being werewolves they were supposed to be close.

Pack meant everything.

That all changed the night the hunters came, they had come in the middle of the night. Like cowards, with their guns, silver bullets, and fire.

She had been whisked away and hidden in the forest, told to stay there by her father as he glanced back towards what used to be their home. Her brothers blood staining his clothes.

She could recall the cold stifling darkness that surrounded her as she sat curled up in a ball, sobbing as quietly into her knees as she could. She had stayed there all night, alone and scared. She heard the howls, the screams, and the gunfire yet she was a good girl.

She stayed put.

It was almost night again when she heard it, the crunch of leaves and it made her blood run cold, her family was gone and the hunters were here to kill her. Her small body trembled as she whimpered, whining like a small pup.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not one of them." The voice was low, that of a boy just starting the change into a man. Glossy blue eyes slowly opened and meet dark brown almost black ones. His young face was grim, and had smudges of soot and ash. She could tell from his scent that he was one of them, a werewolf.

Though he was no doubt from a near by pack that had heard her own packs distressed howls. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she threw her arms around he neck and sobbed.

Derek could only stand there, his ears listening for any signs of the hunters who had wiped out yet another pack. Furry boiled in his stomach at the thought of it, the scene he and his own pack had stumbled upon was gruesome. No one was left alive.

They had been too late, they had almost given up hope when he noticed a trail leading away from the carnage. He had run off ahead to investigate it, leaving behind his own pack to shift through the rubble. He was fourteen now, a man in his own right and could take care of himself.

Yet if there was one thing he could not handle it was crying girls, even though his sister teased him about it, he was a big softie when it came to crying girls.

So it was with a hint of nervousness that he wrapped his arms around the crying girl, pulling her close, not at all caring that she was covered in dried blood and ash. He focused on her scent of rain and honeydew instead of the scent of blood and burnt flesh.

"Hey, it'll be okay." A lie, it would never be okay.

She could only shake her head and curl her fingers in his shirt. "No, it won't I'm alone. All alone..." Her voice wavered and cracked, the fear of the situation slamming down on her small frail shoulders. She was all alone.

Alone.

Derek didn't like this, the way she shivered and sobbed, almost hyperventilating. It put him on edge and made his instincts fly to the surface. Here she was, a lone scared female in need of protection. As a male and next in line to be an Alpha he knew it was his duty to care for her, to welcome her with open arms. With a sigh, hoping his father wouldn't be to upset, he pulled her closer, letting out a low rumble to try and soothe her.

"Hush, you're not alone. You'll never be alone as long as I'm around. Now calm down." His words were whispered, a whispered promise that she clutched at as she clung to his slightly larger frame. She didn't even know his name, how old he was, or what pack he was from, yet she knew she would follow him anywhere.

He would be her salvation.


	29. Thermophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Aldrich Killian
> 
> Series: Iron Man 3

**Thermophobia – fear of heat**

* * *

It wasn’t that she hated being overly hot...or that she really feared it...she just really, really disliked it. Getting all sweaty...and sticky...and just ugh.

The mere thought made her shiver in disgust and her stomach churn. It would just to happen that she had been kidnapped by a group of people making a drug that had a side effect of people getting overly hot and then...exploding.

Curse her and her abilities...curse S.H.I.E.L.D for finding her and making her a well known name in certain...groups.

“Come now Kagome dear, no need to frown...all you have to do is use your talents to fix the little hiccups in our serum and you can leave.” She ignored the chrasmistiac voice, knowing all too well he used his sweet words and voice to hide his true intentions.

She wasn’t stupid he was making this as a weapon, not the miracle cure he had preached about. She merely remained silent not even flinching as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her flush against his warm body. Slowly he ran his fingertips over the front of her lab coat, letting them glow red as heat seeped into them, carving out a burning path along her pristine white coat.

She stiffened as he pressed his lips to her neck, she could feel the smirk as she began to sweat, an unnatural fear welling up in her, she had to get away from him and his damn heat!

“All you have to do is help us.” She could only gulp, closing her eyes as pressed his warm lips against her pulse point.

 


	30. Tokophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Lance Corporal Levi
> 
> Series: Attack On Titan

**Tokophobia – fear of pregnancy/child birth**

* * *

 

She knew she shouldn't feel this way, that she should be happy and have that glow that all expecting mothers were rumored to have.

But.

But...she wasn’t she was terrified.

Pale hands rested on her once flat stomach, now barely showing the results of her marriage to Corporal Levi, humanity's most powerful soldier, it wasn't that she didn't love her husband. She did, more than anything.

It was just...she...they...they weren’t ready to have a baby...not now...

Not ever.

It was rare for anyone to make it past thirty in this day and age...life expectancy for soldiers was even shorter. She had made it to twenty five on sheer determination, luck, and to be honest...her husband. They had been born in the same slums. Had been part of the same gang running around with stolen 3D gear....

She had been dragged along with him when he had met Erwin. Even back then she knew...he knew...they just knew they would always be together. No matter what. They were the god of war and his muse.

Now that she was expecting she had been taken off of active duty, even so she had made herself at home in their base. It was all she had ever known and would be.

So...how was bringing a baby into this...all of this....how was it going to work?

“Brooding again?” She almost jumped at the low voice and let out a deep hissing breath as she turned to face her husband. They had this ‘conversation’ before, mostly it was her rambling on about all the reasons she shouldn't have a baby. With him scowling as he listened and then afterwards stalking off to go trian.

“One would think you having my child was a fucking tragedy.” His voice was low and edged. It made her blink in surprise. She was quickly at his side, reaching for his arm. He flinched back and it made her grit her teeth.

“Levi, you know thats not it!” She placed a hand on his arm and gripped it tightly, making him face her. “I’m..just...what if...the titans...” She trailed off, she didn’t want to think about it. She had seen women who had lost their children...seen the hollow husks they were. She didn’t want to be like that. To feel that pain.

Levi tched as he pulled his now crying wife into his arms, she had never been cut out for this life. The life of a soldier. He had dragged her with him, she was his. End of story. He was hers just as well, it had always been that way and would be that way.

Now they were just adding someone else into the mix.

It angered him and stirred up his emotions to see her so distraught. She was supposed to be giddy and happy and bugging him to pick out baby names, not sit there and brood while gazing out the window like a fucking marauder.

“Look, I’ll kill every last titian so you won’t have to worry. No stop it, the brats are worried about you.” He paused a light flush rising on his cheeks, he wasn’t good at this emotional crap. “I’m worried about you. We’ll be fine. Our baby will be fine.” She could only let out a watery sigh and nod her head against his chest.

Fear was still churning in her belly but she would do her best to curb it, after all. Levi was very stubborn once he put his mind towards something, if he said he was going to kill every last titan then he was.

They were going to be fine.

Right?

 


	31. Stygiophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Sadao Maō
> 
> Series: The Devil is A Part Timer

**Stygiophobia – fear of Hell**

* * *

 

She was still shaken up about her ordeal of almost being dragged to hell in order to save Mayu. At the time she had been so focused on saving the young child’s spirit that she had let her adrenaline take over. All had turned out fine...it was just...now.

Now she was scared, while she had only gotten a glance of the horrid place known as hell, felt the horrid blazing heat on her skin, it scared her to her very core.

Hell was very much real.

As were Demons, the bad kind.

So the Devil was no doubt real as well.

Well she wasn’t Christian, but her father being American was, she had a vague idea of their beliefs, and while she had been raised Shinto she still had imaged of the fiery place in her head.

Now that she knew it was a real place she was scared, it wasn’t that she had done anything to deserve going there it was just...scary.

“Hello, earth to Kagome.” She almost screamed as Eri waved a hand in front of her face. She flushed as her childhood friends gave her odd looks. She instantly felt bad, they had noticed the change in her and had dragged her out after school in order to help cheer her up. They had done a bit of shopping and had settled down in WacDonalds to get a bite to eat before parting ways.

“Ah, sorry. I’ll go order now.” Her face still had a light dusting of embarrassment as she shifted out of the booth and made her way to the line. While she didn’t mind eating it out, it ate into her money which could be used to buy supplies for her adventures to the past, but it had been so long since she had a cheeseburger.

“Welcome to WacDonalds, may I take your order?” She blinked as she looked from the menu to the person who spoke. Her blood froze as she felt the dark aura seeping from the seemingly normal looking human. It wasn’t that he was evil, his aura was just dark. It wasn’t like any other demons aura she had ever felt before...it was just dark. It reminded her of the feeling she got from hell.

Sado paused, his eye widening as he actually took the time to look up from his register at his customer, he could see her pale and feel her power fluctuate around her widely. She was powerful she had so much untapped magically power stored in her he was surprised she didn’t brust. It wasn't until he narrowed his eyes that he noticed the seal on her powers.

If it was broken...her magical powers would overflow...maybe he could use them to get back home! While he hadn’t noticed it his face had twisted into a cynical smirk as he began to let out a chilling chackle, thoughts of getting home and once again taking over the world running rampant in his imagination.

Kagome shivered as he let out an evil chackle, stereotypical to any evil overlord boss in any RPG, and took a step back in fear. His hand quickly shot out and grasped hers, she epped as she felt a spark of his power run through her body. Her other hand moved before she knew what was going on and smacked him hard in the face, her powers seeping into it and sizzling his skin as she pulled her hand from his and ran outside, her friends chasing after her shouting her name.

**Sadao could only grin as he rubbed his healing cheek, oh she packed quite the punch! With her by his side he could easily get back to his world! He would have to track this ‘Kagome’ down later....after his shift was over. Living in this world wasn’t cheap!**


	32. Anthropophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male: Lt. Commander Justy Ueki Tylor
> 
> Series: The Irresponsible Captain Tylor

**Anthropophobia – fear of people or the company of people**

* * *

All her life, as short as is was, she'd been sheltered by her elder brother. In all honesty in the twenty years of her life she had known only him, their empress, and a few random handmaids. So to be sitting here, in a gathering of people aboard the ship of the infamous Captain Tylor, also referred to as Paco Paco, was a bit unnerving.

Over the past year, after the mock war with the UPSF, she had become a great friend to the empress. The budding romance between her elder brother and the young empress was a huge factor in that. She was happy for her elder brother, really she was...it was just that now that he had a love interest he had been visiting her less and less.

So it was probably a sense of guilt that made him bring her along, hoping she would spread her wings and make fast friends with these bunch of odd people. They seemed nice, yet she had never been around so many people in her life it put her on edge.

Not only did she feel out of place, a sore thumb in this gathering of friends, yet she was on edge. Close to panicking even.

Her slightly heeled shoes tapped up and down in a nervous rhythm, her slim pale fingers were curled around a cool glass. The drink had been offered to her by someone, and she had yet to even sip at it.

Her nerves were so frayed!

It took all she had to not run away from the party and lock herself away in their ship until it was time for them to leave. Instead she politely excused herself and exited the rowdy room. Not at all knowing where she was going, just that she needed to get out of there.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the cool metal of the ship they were on, the Soyokaze, and with a flush on her cheeks she slid down the cool metal. Her dark blue dress shifted with the movement, rising a bit, yet she paid it no mind and let out a deep relieved sigh, she knew her brother meant well but this...being around people.

Was.

Not.

For.

Her.

"You okay there?" She nearly screamed at the chipper male voice and turned to her left. Bright blue met dark blue eyes.

"I hope you didn't drink too much, your brother would get mad at me if you did." He murmured to himself, not at all caring that his jacket and pants were getting dirty from sitting down next to her on the ground.

She licked her lips, swallowing as she suddenly felt on edge once again. Yet she knew to not reply would be rude of her, and she didn't want to be rude. To drag her brothers name through the mud.

"I-er...no. I just felt overwhelmed." The truth.

The man frowned, genuine worry entering his eyes. "Ah, yes they can do that." He pointed towards the room that held the rowdy party. "But they all mean well. Trust me. Oh! How rude of me. I'm Justy Ueki Tylor. Age twenty one. Nice to finally meet you. You're brother talked quite a bit about you!"

She flushed as he moved a bit closer to her, her brother talked about her? It warmed her heart. To be honest many a time she felt like a dirty secret, one that was kept locked away and out of sight.

Out of mind.

"Ah, really?" Her words were mumored and layered with surprise. It made him arch his brows a bit. While he had never met her before he had heard of her from her brother Brom and Azalyn. She was much loved by her elder brother, the way he gushed about her and growled at the males if they asked too much about her. It was amusing to say the least.

Yet it seemed her sheltering had given her a bit of a fear, a phobia, when it came to being around others.

Oh, how sad.

Tragic even!

With a grin on his face he nodded. "Yup! All the time! I feel like I know you already!" He laughed as she flushed and ducked her head, twirling her fingers in her dresses fringe. She was cute!

Raven hair fell to her lower back, bright blue eyes, pale skin, curves in all the right places!

She could only smile to herself as she glanced at the infamous man, he was so...normal...not at all like she had expected. His easy going manner put her at ease, something that only her brother was able to fully do.

"You know, its kind of not fair that I know so much about you, and you know so little about me!" She could only giggle as he settled down more fully next to her and brushed his arm against her, not even realizing that she unconsciously leaned back, far too entertained by his stories of his childhood.

Dom could only sigh, gritting his teeth, as his younger sister watched with awe as Tylor told her a story of his childhood. Adamantly grinning and waving his arms around as he told it. He had followed after her, seeing her panic and run from the room. He was worried, and guilty. Her aversion to people was his fault. He only kept her hidden away for her own safety.

His rise in the ranks didn't come without its fair share of enemies. She was his only living family left, a sweet young girl born when he was already entering his adulthood. It was only natural that he want to protect her, to shield her.

In so he had crippled her, done more harm than good and he was trying so very hard to right the wrong he had done her.

Even so, it irked him to see his precious younger sister sitting so close to his previous rival in love.

"Oh leave them be, Paco Paco won't do anything." He could only huff at his lovers words and let her slim hand take his larger one and lead him away. Tossing a dark glare over his shoulder, if he did anything...

Kagome jumped as he sneezed next to her, so loudly and harshly that he trembled next to her. "Oh! Are you okay?" She was fretting over him, instinct taking over.

The contrast of her pale fingers on his tanned face was striking and made her pull her hands back as if burned, her face flushing a bright red, so red it rivaled the color of her empresses hair.

"I- er..I'm sorry!" He only laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine! Now where was I? Oh yes!" She could only offer a small nervous laugh as she settled back next to him, her face still light red. Not at all realizing that for the first time in many years she was alone with someone other than her brother and wasn't having a panic attack.

Tylor could only grin as she settled next to him and leaned in so she could listen to his story more closely. Glad to be able to help her relax, such a pretty young woman should never look so scared and upset!

* * *

**AN: So a lot of people are commenting on my typos and such. Well, I don't have a beta and I rarely have time to proof read and catch EVERY typo since we've been started working fifty hour weeks at work. So um. I'm** **sorry. I just...when I DO get the time to write stuff, let alone the inspiration, I want to share it with you guys as quickly as possible! So please forgive this lowly author!**


End file.
